Cobra Commander meets Sheikh Mohammed
Log Title: Cobra Commander meets Sheikh Mohammed Characters: Crimson Guard, General Alawi, Cobra Commander, Sheikh Mohammed Location: Trucial Abysmia Date: October 08, 2012 Players: Bzero (Cobra Commander, Crimson Guard, Sheikh Mohammed), Spikewitwicky (Crimson Guard, General Alawi) TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: Cobra Commander meets Sheikh Mohammed. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Sheikh Mohammed - Monday, October 08, 2012, 11:50 PM Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. General Alawi smiles politely at Cobra Commander. "We need to catch a football game sometime." Sheikh Mohammed answers his door in just a gold-trimmed silk robe, his hair wet from a recent bath or shower. General Alawi quickly gets in "Again...thank you for this..." before Sheikh Mohammed opens the door. Mohammed says, "Cobra Commander! What a surprise!" General Alawi smiles at Sheikh Mohammed. "Your excellency, I bring forth a very honored guest." He looks at Sheikh Mohammed and Cobra Commander. "Shall I get some water or tea?" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Please, come in. Yes, General, please fetch us refreshments." Cobra Commander strolls into Mohammed's apartments, as his guard spread out to guard every entrance to the building and floor. "Very nice," he says, looking around. "Lots of space." General Alawi bows politely and heads down 30 floors to a high-end supermarket that's contained in the skyscraper to get some refreshments. Mineral water, assorted cheeses, crisps. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "What brings you to Trucial Abysmia, Commander? I thought my father made it quite clear you were no longer welcome in our country." General Alawi returns about 10 minutes later and makes a stealth move to the kitchen. An opportunity like this comes rarely - and Sheikh Mohammed should make the most of his alone time with Cobra Commander as possible. Still, he feels good that the young son has shown Cobra Commander the level of respect he deserves. One of the Crimson Guard looks on at a television on low volume. It's ANOTHER interview with Assan. The professor blanches slightly at a question asked by a reporter for Al-Jazerra. "Why is the concept of freedom thought of as strictly Western?! THAT is the problem facing so many of our cabinet. It's not a Western belief. It's a universal belief. As the great Optimus Prime even said famously 'Freedom is the right of ALL sentiment beings!" General Alawi turns into a capable maid. Bringing mineral water, some assorted crisps and sharp cheeses for Sheikh Mohammed and Cobra Commander to snack on. Cobra Commander replies with heavy-accented Arabic. "You're sorry - my English is still a little rusty." Sheikh Mohammed chuckles at Cobra Commander's predicament. Switching to English, Mohammed summarizes, "It's an... unexpected sight to see you once more in our country, Commander." Cobra Commander rasps, "To be frank, I wasn't expecting to ever return... however, the General here feels I may be of some use to your efforts to restore Trucial Abysmia to its former values and glory." Cobra Commander politely refuses the offers of drink and food. General Alawi walks back and watches the interview with one of the Crimson Guards. Out of earshot of Sheikh Mohammed, he looks on at Assan and mutters in Arabic to one of the crimson guards "There is a deep, dark cell waiting for you when this election is over, Assan." The Crimson Guard doesn't react verbally, but the General somehow senses silent approval. Sheikh Mohammed glances over at the General. "Oh, really?" he says evenly. Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. As much as he supports your father, he believes you must be prepared for your inevitable future rule... whenever that might be." General Alawi folds his hands and puts them behind his back and looks out at the ever expanding, yet poorly maintained Abysmia - from the lookout of the most luxurious skyscraper in the land, again, giving Sheikh Mohammed all the space he needs. Cobra Commander choses his words carefully. "I see," Mohammed responds with equal care, keeping his face and voice neutral. Cobra Commander studies Mohammed's reaction, the Commander's own expression hidden behind his mask and his voice hard to parse through it's slightly digital amplification. "I understand you want to lead from strength, as opposed to your father's constant capitulation to decadent outside forces." General Alawi stands at rapt attention, looking down at all the ants from the skyscraper view. Those hardworking, hungering for strength and direction ants. Cobra Commander glances at the General's back. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "This is true. What business is it of Cobra?" General Alawi doesn't slouch or slump his shoulders. His spine is almost perfectly straight - and at attention. As he is himself - as ready to take orders as he is to enforce them. Cobra Commander doesn't let Mohammed's switch back to Arabic phase him. Switching as well, the Commander responds, "What to do? Obviously has security under control. I just provide guidance from my years of experience." Sheikh Mohammed smiles at the Commander's struggle with Arabic, enjoying his petty upper hand. With his back turned, General Alawi allows himself a small grin from Cobra Commander's masterful handling of the young prince. Cobra Commander rasps, "Of course I do not think that interfere in matters of state. However, if you want to lead this country, you will need strong alliances." General Alawi blinks twice at the window. His own version of a 'nod'. Sheikh Mohammed arrogantly smirks. Switching back to English, he says, "I appreciate your offer of fealty. I'll consider the offer and get back to you. General?" He makes a motion to show the Commander out. General Alawi turns around and approaches Sheikh Mohammed. "Yes, excellency." He then gestures Cobra Commander to the door. Trying to lead by example, he bows his head "Thank you again for donating your time, Cobra Commander." One of Cobra Commander's Crimson Guard reacts visibly to the Sheikh's words, and takes a step forward, as if to show the punk the error of his attitude. Cobra Commander, however, stops him with the slightest of gestures, and merely replies civilly in Arabic, "I very much appreciate your attention, Your Majesty. You must decide to take my offer, your know how to contact me." Sheikh Mohammed nods with a lopsided grin of victory, once again over-estimating the effect of his skills, similar to his experience with the boxer. General Alawi nods to Sheikh Mohammed "Remember, you are due on the military base later this afternoon. Reporters may be there, so you may want to wear your militaristic garb." Cobra Commander bows his head slightly in respect, and heads out with his guard. "Thank you for making introductions, General. I'll be sure to be in touch." Mohammed says, "I will. I was about to dress when you brought by the Commander. In the future, please call ahead." Out of earshot of Sheikh Mohammed, now in the elevator, General Alawi looks at Cobra Commander. His eyes pretty much reveal a 'well...what did you think?' look. Cobra Commander heads downstairs with his entourage General Alawi apologizes. "Excellency, I apologize. He has much to learn." He adds "However, he does have charisma." "True," Cobra Commander rasps. "He has potential."